


A Clean Slate

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being friends with Ginny means dealing with...and sometimes loving...Ginny's meddling. *Charlie/Miraphina, for anyone who likes /At the Moment./</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clean Slate

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. A drabble featuring my top Charlie ship, done for a prompt. -w- Read, review, and enjoy!

_"Love comforteth like sunshine after rain." —William Shakespeare_

Miraphina Atherton has come to hate purebloods. She was done with them once and for all. This time, she really meant it, too.

Three times— _three_ times—she tried dating Grant Selwyn. They'd been kind of friends at Hogwarts, but her being a Hufflepuff and his being a Slytherin proved too troublesome. Yet, somehow, they'd tried it twice more after school.

Both times had left Mira with a broken heart.

Why? Why did she love him? Yes, he was smart and handsome. He was kind…at first. Then she'd realized just how clever he was. She should've known. Slytherin only accepted the cleverest witches and wizards. Slytherin also only (or tended to, at least) accept purebloods.

Mira? She was the worst thing a Slytherin could imagine: A Hufflepuff Muggle-born.

She knew Grant had known that from the beginning. It hadn't bothered him at first. Then… Then he'd begun treating her as a Mudblood whore.

He treated her as a piece of arse—"quality arse," he'd joked—but a thing, nonetheless. She couldn't help that she was curvy. Of course, that was what had attracted him in the first place. Miraphina had been stupid enough to fall for it.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Mira kicked herself as she followed her best friend, Ginny Weasley, around the Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley. Though Miraphina didn't play herself, she loved watching the sport, so she didn't mind tagging along with Ginny to help her pick out a new broom.

"Ah! There you are, Ginny!"

Mira snapped out of her thoughts and blushed. Who the hell was the fit bloke coming to greet Ginny? They had the same red hair and blue eyes… She froze. The shrimpy brunette prayed that her best friend had not done what she thought she'd done…!

Ginny grinned mischievously and introduced her older brother. "Hey, Charlie. This is Miraphina, the woman I told you about."

Charlie shook Mira's hand, a little breathlessly. He was blushing. "…wow. Uh, er, hello, Miraphina."

"H-Hi…," Mira spluttered. He was tall (a head and a quarter more than her) and _very_ handsome. The brunette knew she was blushing as much as he was. "Er… You like Quidditch?"

He chuckled. "I love it." When Ginny "mysteriously" disappeared from sight, he grew a little more relaxed. "Want to see the Devon Demiguises some time? Uh, with me, if you'd like."

Mira smiled and agreed to a date with Charlie. Grant Selwyn who?

**Author's Note:**

> Another Charliephina! Seems odd to say that since I've only written them in the background of some other stories and in At the Moment, which has a lot more meat to it, and from where Mira and Grant come (although they're in To the Future, too; either way, Grant's not as bad as he is here, oops). And remember, if you liked this in even the slightest bit, then check out their first story as mentioned in the opening note. I think the quote worked out well here, if I do say so myself. Hee!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki X3
> 
> Thanks again to Morghen for beta'ing! :D
> 
> 2016 note: Yeah, reading this is cute to me six years later, but it just makes me want to go reread At the Moment…and finish that. -_-;


End file.
